Is it really betrayal if I'm doing the right thing?
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: Caroline knew about the plan to kill Kol. Does she help her friends out? Or does she betray them all and tell Klaus? (Klaroline Kol)


Title: Is it really betrayal if I'm doing the right thing?

Author: Angelina

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, L.J Smith does.

Couples: Caroline and Klaus (Kol is going to have a big part of this story too.)

Summary: Caroline knew about the plan to kill Kol. Does she help her friends out? Or does she betray them and tell Klaus?

Author Note: Please review. I am curious to what you all think of my story. I am very upset that they killed Kol off, because he was such a great character. A wonderful character that they barely had in the show.

Caroline Forbes was sitting at her house, in her bedroom on her bed glancing at her phone. Her friends were in the process of searching for a white oak stake and a dagger and were planning on killing Klaus's younger brother tonight. Sure Kol was kind of crazy, but all the Mikelson's were kind of crazy. She didn't think that the vampire deserved to get killed. She didn't have an assignment in the plan tonight, which she was thankful for, they just continued to give her updates, while she sat on her ass freaking out.

Caroline honestly didn't know what to do. She grew up with most of her friends, and care for them, heck she even used to date and be in love with Matt, but she can't stop feeling guilty right now. Kol was her age, yes he was technically over a thousand years old, and has killed thousands of people, but he was still turned into a vampire her age. Caroline also can't lie that she enjoys Klaus's attention. Her and Elena always competed against each other in the past, all the boys wanted Elena and that pissed the blond vampire off. But Klaus had only wanted Caroline, she continued to push him away. He always gave her drawling and presents and she secretly loved them, refusing to throw them away. She never saw him flirt with anybody else and he was the hybrid original vampire, the most powerful creature in the world and he could have anybody he wanted, yet all he wanted was her. That made her feel special, if she was a human she would most likely always be blushing around him, or having butterflies in her stomach.

Despite her jealousy towards Elena and all the fights they have had over the years, as much as she once loved the girl she can't help but think that Elena is selfish. Caroline used to be a very selfish bitch, when she turned into a vampire she became a better person. That was why she was sure that she most likely would not take the cure if it was found and offered to her. Elena always did have some selfishness inside her, but when she became a vampire she became a different person. She changed. She didn't become a better person, like Caroline did. She became selfish and heartless. Sure she only killed one person in her life, and Kol has killed thousands, millions, who knows how many people. But Kol didn't destroy the world and Elena planned on destroying the world just for her cure.

Caroline decided on what she was going to do. She knew that her friends would hate her, and she would miss them, miss being friends with them, but she couldn't sit around and allow them to murder Klaus's brother, especially when Kol was trying to do the right thing. It was probably the only time he had ever tried to do something right also. And her friends planned on killing him for it? She understood that they were angry that he compeled Damon to murder Kol, that was an awful thing to do, but Kol was desperate. He warned them about something more evil then Kol coming into the world and destroying it if they found the curse. Her friends all ignored him, and she was done with this little plan of theirs. It was messed up and she would not be apart of it.

Caroline quickly got off her bed, grabbed her cell phone and her car keys, and vampire sped downstairs, leaving her house, and hopping into her car. She started the car, and sped on off towards The Mikelson mansion. Several minutes later she parked the car, hopped out of her car and vampire sped towards the door, slamming her fist on the door several times. When nobody answered she opened up the door, and let herself in. She searched every single room, calling out Klaus's name. When nobody answered she knew that nobody was home, and quickly left his house, hopping back into her car and speeding off towards Elena's house.

Caroline grabbed her cell phone as she drove, scrolled down to Klaus's cell number, and clicked on his name, calling him. It rang and rang and rang and she growled when nobody answered it. "WHAT the fuck Klaus! Damn it! Why aren't you answering your phone? The one time I call you and its important and you don't answer it on the first ring. What could you be doing that is more important then what I have to tell you?"She growled, angry. "Elena and Jeremy are planning on killing Kol tonight. I am on my way to Elena's house, hurry the fuck up! I am going to need your help."She then hung up, snarl on her face as she continued speeding towards her friends house. Caroline then scrolled down to Kol's name and texted him, she didn't want her friends to know that she betrayed them yet.

Caroline: Elena and Jeremy plan to kill you tonight! Everybody is trying to get a dagger and a white oak stake. I am not lying, I am being serious. Please get away from them before its too late.

Caroline sighed with relief when she got a text back. That meant he was still alive.

Kol: I know what they are planning love. Thank you for sounding like you care. Your friends won't be killing me tonight, I can't say the same for me killing them though. I set their house on fire. Hahaha.

Caroline's eyes went wide, as she started driving even faster.

Caroline: YOU WHAT?

She shouldn't have been that shocked that he set their house on fire. It did seem like something he would do. Caroline just spent so much time in that house, that she was a little sad that it was going to be burnt down. But she shook her feelings away, her memories are not going to make her change her mind for doing the right thing. Not this time.

Kol: I'd stay away if I was you, because if you try to save your friends I'll snap your neck and leave you in the house to burn to death.

Caroline's eyes went wide at what he said, and she growled, as she drove. She'd be at Elena's house any minute and was thankful for that. She chose to ignore his text, and decided to text Klaus instead.

Caroline: DAMN IT KLAUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MY FRIENDS ARE ABOUT TO KILL KOL! WHERE ARE YOU?

Klaus: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR ABOUT TO KILL KOL DARLING? HE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE DAGGERED!

Caroline parked her car at Elena's house, saw the house on fire and cringed, texting back quickly.

Caroline: The house is on fire Klaus! I am here now, hurry the hell up. I tried calling earlier. I'll try to stall as long as I can, then I'm going in.

Klaus: NO DO NOT GO IN THAT HOUSE! WAIT FOR ME! Promise me darling please.

Caroline eyed his text, glaring at it and got out of her car, ignoring his text. She vampire sped towards the burning house, opening up the door and sped on inside. She heard fighting somewhere upstairs, and she saw Elena lying on the floor with stake in her chest, but she was still alive.

"Caroline please help Jeremy! He has to kill Kol."Elena whimpered in pain. "We need the cure."

Caroline glared at her friend, kneeling down eye level with her, and growled, "NO ELENA! NO MORE SELFISHNESS! No more people dying for YOU!"She snarled in her ex best friends face, then snapped her neck, watching the girl fall unconscious. Caroline sighed, then picked up the girl, running outside with her, dropping her off far away from the house. Caroline then sped on back to the house. She ran towards the yelling that she heard. She stopped at what she saw. She saw Kol tied to a table, and he had burn marks all over his body. He was obviously tortured with vervain. Jeremy was standing over him with the white oak stake, coughing, while going on and on about how he was going to kill Kol and save the world of all the vampires.

Caroline's eyes went wide at that, taking a step forward, she glanced back and forth at the two angry boys. Jeremy had nothing but hatred in his eyes, while Kol was angry, but it was obvious that he was terrified of dying. Caroline placed her hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "Jer stop it! Stop it right now! You don't have to do this."She said, as calmly as she could.

Jeremy glared at her, and moving his shoulder so her hand would fall off of him. "Don't do anything stupid Caroline. I don't want to kill you, but I will and I'll have no regrets. You are nothing but filth like Kol is, and the rest of the vampires."He spat.

Caroline was hurt that her best friends baby brother would say something that hurtful to her. They grew up together. She pushed her hurt feelings away and then hissed, "Elena is a vampire too!"

"She is innocent!"Jeremy growled.

"Oh wake the fuck up! She is trying to destroy the world Jeremy! She hates being a vampire that much that she wants to be human again, even if that means that everybody in the world would die."Caroline replied, frowning. "That isn't innocent Jeremy, that is selfish. What she is doing is worst then what Klaus, his siblings and all the vampires have done!"

Kol snapped, "Well isn't this cute? You two shagging now?"He snarled, as he eyed them both back and forth as they fought. "What about your Bennett witch?"He joked, glaring at Jeremy Kol was done lying there, he was not going to die tonight. Kol easily broke through the rope, and when he was about to attack Jeremy, Caroline snapped his neck. Kol then fell back down unconscious, his head slamming on the table, which caused Caroline to wince in regret.

The fire was getting worst, Jeremy started to choke, pieces of the house was falling apart. Caroline had never been so scared in her life before. She knew if she didn't get out of there that she would die, and she wasn't ready to die.

"Jeremy you need to get out of this house or you will die. Hunter or not you are only a human. You can't breath this smoke in, and pretty soon you will be lying on the floor unconscious if you don't leave."Caroline said, frowning.

"Is that a threat Care?"Jeremy growled, coughing some more.

"No you idiot! Your house is on fire! Do you see me coughing? No because I don't need to breath, I am human, but if I don't get out of your house I am going to die. But you'll die before I do. You will pass out, your lungs won't be able to take too much more and you'll die! So stop acting like a tough get and go save yourself!"Caroline ordered, angry at her friend.

They argued for several more minutes, before Caroline grabbed onto Jeremy's body as he fell down. He was still conscious, but barely. She guided him out of his house, bumping into Klaus in the process. "What took you so long Klaus?"She asked, bringing Jeremy to his safety. "Kol is in there unconscious. He is still alive."She added.

Klaus ignored Caroline, and grabbed Jeremy's arm, roaring, "INVITE ME IN NOW!"

Jeremy laughed, which hurt his throat, and he started choking, "Go to hell."He mumbled, and then collapsed unconscious outside. Klaus and Caroline both eyed Jeremy worriedly.

"Shit!"Klaus snarled. "My brother is still in there!"He cried. He was panicking even though he knew Kol wouldn't die from fire, the only thing that could kill an original was a white oak stake. Klaus was just about to break Jeremy's neck, so he could go get Kol, but his choice was taken away from him.

Caroline eyed the Gilbert house, knowing that if she went back in there she may not be able to come back outside and save herself. She was hesitant, but she glanced at Klaus's terrified face, and frowned, she made yet another stupid decision, and she vampire sped back inside. She side stepped fire, and parts of the house that were falling apart. She then ran back towards Kol, sighing with relief when she noticed that nothing fell on top of him yet. She lifted Kol up, thankful for her vampire strength, and got out of there as fast as she could. She dodged a piece of wood with fire on it, that was about to land on Kol, and was practically playing hop scotch on out of that house.

Caroline finally made it out of the house, and sighed with relief, collapsing on the ground, with Kol still in her arms. It was only then that she allowed herself to break down into tears. She almost died in there, but she was crying harder. Because what if she didn't change her mind and save Kol? What if she was still sitting at her house and didn't betray her friends? If Kol had died she would have never been able to live with herself. Caroline may have ended up staking herself with pain and guilt. She knew that Kol would be angry when he woke up because she snapped his neck, but at least he was still a live.

Klaus sat down next to them, wrapping his arms about both his brother and his Caroline and sighed in relief that they were both okay. "Thank you Caroline, my sweet Caroline, thank you so much."He said, feeling his tears slip down his cheek. "Thank you so much."He frowned, kissing her cheek, and placing his hand on Kol's unconscious cheek. "What happened to him?"He asked, snarling, "Who broke his neck?"

Caroline flinched, then mumbled, "I did."She then bit her lip, hiding her face in Kol's neck. "I had to stall Jeremy and Kol. When I got here Kol was tied to the table, weak and was tortured with vervain. Jeremy was taunting him. Kol then got loose and they were about to attack each other again, but instead I broke Kol's neck. I figured if they continued fighting somebody would have died, and the house was on fire, we all needed to get out as soon as possible."She whispered, frowning, with more tears slipping down her face. "Please don't hate me. Please."

Klaus nodded his head at her reasoning, "I understand. Thank you, I know this decision must have been hard for you, going behind your friends back just to save my little brother."

"It was hard, but it was also the right thing to do. Besides I couldn't be apart of them killing your brother."Caroline admitted, looking down at Kol's face, then at Klaus's. She smiled sadly at him, "No matter how crazy Kol is, he didn't deserve to die. Not for trying to save the world."She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was tempted on letting my friends fry in there for what they did, I was so angry at them!"Caroline snarled, "But killing is never the right thing to do. If I watched them die I would have been just as bad as they were."She frowned. Caroline started crying again, "I betrayed my friends."She felt Klaus wipe her tears away. "And I feel so guilty, but is it really betraying them if I am doing the right thing?"She whimpered.

Klaus ignored her 'killing is never the right thing to do' comment, and chose to respond to her betraying comment. "You didn't betray them love. You saved their lives. Nobody said you had to agree with their stupid choices, you saved their lives and my brothers life and yourself in the process. I am so proud of you. Because if it was me I would have left The Gilbert's to fry, just like you thought about doing so. But thats the thing that is different about me and you, you didn't even have to think about saving their lives, you were angry with them and still saved them, ignoring your thought about letting them fry. I wouldn't have been able to ignore it, I would have just left them in there."

Caroline listened to his words, still crying and holding Kol tightly into her arms. Her face was once again buried in Kol's neck, and Klaus's arms were around them both, his face in her hair. They were silent for some time, not even seeming to care that Jeremy and Elena were still near by unconscious. Caroline then mumbled, "We need to get away. When Jeremy and Elena wake up their going to be pissed."

Klaus nodded his head, "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."He whispered.

"I know I don't, but I want to. Besides my friends are going to hate me."She mumbled. "Hell Jeremy may even try to kill me himself."

Klaus growled, "Alright I'd rather have you come with me. Lets go now before dumb and dumber wakes up."He smirked, standing up. He then gazed down at Caroline still holding his brother, not feeling an ounce of jealousy in his body. Klaus then leaned down and picked up both of them, then walked towards his black car. He opened up his back seat with one of his hands, then slid Caroline in the back, with Kol still in her arms. Klaus then shut the door, hopped into his car and sped off.

TBC: Please review and let me know what you think of my story so far.


End file.
